


Boarders

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Burritos, Comedy, Español | Spanish, Food, Gen, Immigration & Emigration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mexico really wants to stay in America's house, but America likes his privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boarders

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaborative idea that my sister and I came up with while watching Paint it White. We thought it was strange that Mexico is never on Hetalia since he could be hilarious trying to sneak into America's home and such. I know that some of the Spanish should have accent marks, but I was lazy.

America was just settling down on his sofa to watch late night talk shows when he heard his front door opening. On the defense, he jumped up, ready to bust a move when he recognized his intruder as Mexico.

“Buenos noches, amigo!” Mexico called happily, though a little nervous.

“Hey, bro!” America called before his face scrunched. “It’s nice to see you and all, but what are you doing in my house?”

“I thought maybe I could stay a while. You know, have a sleepover.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so? Sure, dude. Sounds fun!” America clapped him on the back and led him to the sofa. “I was just about to watch Craig Ferguson. Have you seen him? The guy will bust you up.”

The next morning, America found a lazy Mexico sprawled on his sofa. “Morning, bro!” America called.

“Si,” he concurred but didn’t stir from his comfortable position.

“Uh, you want something for breakfast?” the world power offered graciously.

“Si.”

They ate in front of the television (America on the floor since Mexico had still not moved).

“Mexico, dude, I don’t mean to be rude, but when are you planning on leaving?”

“I hadn’t decided,” he answered without meeting his host’s eyes.

America frowned. “Can you please leave now? I’m kinda a big country.” He made a large sweeping motion with his arms. “I need my space.”

“I understand. Hasta luego.” Mexico waved politely on his way out.

America sighed heavily. “Phew, I thought he’d never leave.”

America woke to the sound of his window opening. Flipping the light on, he was surprised to see Mexico standing under the window inside his room wearing a large, colorful sombrero and holding a platter of burritos.

“Mexico?”

“I brought burritos. I thought we might have a fiesta,” the brunet country explained.

“Did you say burritos? I love burritos.” America forgot all about the weirdness that was sneaking into someone’s home in the middle of the night. Stomach before brain, you know.

“Nom, nom, nom. These sure are tasty, yo!”

“I am glad you like it,” the brunet country yawned from his now laying position on the bed.

America chewed his final bit of burrito eyeing his neighbor. “Bro, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Going to bed.”

“Uh, no, I think you’re going home.”

“Is that how you treat a friend who brings you authentic cuisine?”

America frowned. “I guess you’re right. That was harsh. Okay, you can sleep here tonight, but tomorrow you’re going home.”

“Of course, amigo. Buenos noches.”

“Yeah, night.”

Thankfully, America hadn’t been bothered by Mexico for a few weeks. Content in his private home, he stripped, ready to take his nightly 10-second shower. Reaching for the shower knob, he heard the bathroom door creak open. Turning his head slowly, he blanched at the sight of a happy Mexico.

“Dude! What the hell are you doing?”

“Joining you.”

“You can’t do that! Haven’t you heard of such a thing as privacy? We can be friends, yo, but this is my house, not yours.”

“Please,” he pleaded.

“No.”

“Por favor.”

“Nuh uh.” Since Mexico refused to leave, America kicked him square in the stomach and out onto the lawn.

Mexico gave a pouty face, but when this did not seem to be working, he smirked. “If you do not let me stay, I will never give you another burrito or taco again.”

“America, you agree to let Mexico hang in your pad every other weekend. In exchange, he will provide you with zesty authentic cuisine. Now, if you will just sign here, the document will be legally binding,” the lawyer explained.

America’s hand shook, but he managed to sign the document legibly.

“Gracias, amigo. We will have so much fun together,” Mexico exclaimed giving America a big hug.


End file.
